Don't they know it's the end of the world?
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: As the world comes to an end, there's time for one last experiment. Natsu/Gray


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Don't they know it's the end of the world?

A series of images flashed on the screen. Each seeming more alarming than the previous.

These mages depicted the succession of natural catastrophes that had been occurring for quite some days already. They also showed the way that the so called civilized world had been completely thrown upside-down. Volcanoes, earthquakes, tornadoes, tsunamis…

The human world was in uproar. People were wither gathering in their favoured places to pray for salvation or gathering on the streets, listening to the bringers of doom or protesting.

The rest of the population was probably indoors. Trying to do whatever they wanted in the remaining hours they had left.

Suddenly the voice of the news anchor cut through the string of images, which continued passing on a square that was on the right corner of the now visible news anchor.

Natsu and Gray lay sprawled on the sofa, drinking beer and looking distractedly at the screen.

"You have to admit – the party was awesome," Gray said, suddenly. "Even by our high standards, it was the best party Fairy Tail has ever thrown…"

"Are you kidding?" Natsu took a sip from his bottle, "This party is going down in History as one of the best parties ever thrown, even if there might be no History left to write it," he added with a downturn twist to his lips.

Gray stared at him for a couple of moments before downing his beer.

"Well, you were part of it. That's all that matters," Gray said with a shrug. "Besides, it was fun. Did you catch Cana's drinking contest? I heard that they drank half of Magnolia dry, to say the least!"

"No, I just heard from it. What I _did_ see was Lucy and the twins. I didn't know Lucy could do _those_ things," a small blush crept into his cheeks.

"I bet that Loki enjoyed that one," Gray added humorously.

"Did he! He was drooling. And of course that he went there to get a piece of the action," Natsu smirked, clinking his new bottle to Gray's.

"At least those two are going happy," Gray mumbled.

Natsu straightened up and turned to Gray.

"What? Don't you feel happy enough to go? After Erza and Mira's _grand finale_?"

Gray's sharp intake of breath gave him all the answers he needed. But the dark haired youth also shuffled on the sofa so that he was facing Natsu.

"No. I hold no regrets for going – especially after the girls' scene – but there are things… I didn't do everything I wanted in life, okay?"

"Of course not," Natsu snorted, "neither did I but these things we did try surpassed my expectations."

"I know what you mean," Gray rested his cheek in his hand. "Fairy Tail couldn't but surpass expectations-"

"That's their motto!" they said in unison, erupting in laughter instants later.

"Really, the old man made a really awesome thing there…" Natsu said, calming down.

"Yeah," Gray sighed. "But how about you? Are there many things you would've liked to try? Goals to achieve?"

"You know that I didn't find my father," Natsu said while looking at the TV, face strangely blank. "But the amount of experiences Fairy Tail gave me did allow me to… heck, it was crazy and fun, what we did. No dull moments," he threw a meaningful smile at Gray.

"Of course," Gray snorted, "Mirajane did have a point in having that written on the wall," he paused frowning. "Hey, what about Lisanna? It's been a while since she came here."

"Hm, we broke up Gray," he chuckled when his friend's mouth fell. "What? I thought you had heard about it. Everybody knew."

"When the fuck did that happen? No, wait. Why the hell? I didn't hear anything about trouble in paradise."

"There weren't any. It was a friendly split up, besides, do you really think I would be here if it hadn't?" Natsu grinned.

"Of course not. Mira and Elfman would've torn you to pieces," Gray replied with an answering grin. "Point taken."

"But all those years with Lisanna did reduce my number of experiences…" the pink haired one said absently.

Gray shrugged.

"It's not like it's anything much. A shag here and there, a handjob… but sometimes you do find girls that are pleasantly imaginative. What?" he demanded, at his friend's gobsmacked expression.

"A… a handjob?" Natsu choked out. "Gray, you experienced with guys?"

"Yeah, why not? But I didn't go beyond that-"

"I just thought that the string of girls was what you did in between your on-and-off relationship with Juvia."

"You're kind of wrong, there. I _did_ go out with Juvia but there was something telling me that I only had friendly feelings towards her. For the rest it was me doing my own business and she pinning."

"Ouch, that was harsh," Natsu was looking at Gray again. "That's not a good thing…"

"Natsu. We talked about it. I told her. It's not my fault if she's stubborn. But I do have to thank her. She kind of made me rethink my options…" he waggled his eyebrows.

"But you never went beyond a handjob." Natsu stated.

"Nope. Thinking back, I probably should have. But, how about you?"

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"You know perfectly well I didn't do anything. Besides, I hadn't thought of that. Lisanna was quite entertaining."

"Then why break up?"

"Because I started feeling differently about her. Never mind that, though. I had an idea."

"Should I be scared?"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. So funny," Natsu said sarcastically. "I just thought we could try it."

"It…" Gray repeated, blankly.

"And you call me stupid. You've just earned your punches, you know? How did I end up with such a roommate?"

"Shut up!" Gray punched him in his arm. "What did you mean?"

"Sex."

"Sex..."

"Yes. Sex between guys. We don't have anything to lose. Besides, the world is coming to an end and I wouldn't mind having one last experience. Right?"

"…" Gray seemed to be assessing his words. Then he grabbed both their beer bottles and placed them on the coffee table where they stood among the others. Then he tackled Natsu, making them topple to the floor with Gray on top. "Who are you and what have you done to my friend Natsu?" he said, grinning. "Or, is this intelligence just appearing because your little melted brain cells have decided that they should make one last appearance before the end?" Gray straightened and so was straddling Natsu's stomach.

"You're so funny. Did you even stop to think that if there was damage to someone's brain cells it might be yours? You spend so much time handling ice that it's something of wonder, how you're still around. Not that we can call it being functional…"

"Okay then. So, if we're doing it…" Gray leaned down to press his lips chastely against Natsu's.

The other youth parted his lips and deepened the kiss, one hand enclosing around the back of Gray's neck.

After some time they broke apart, breathing somewhat heavily.

"How about changing to a more suitable location?" Natsu asked.

"Sure," he got up and held out a hand to Natsu. "Your bedroom or mine?"

"Yours."

(1)

* * *

There was still time on the clock till the end of the world and so the pair had relocated to the living room. They sat on the sofa, their sides connected, watching the TV. Amateur footage was on the screen, showing a scary picture of what was happening in some places.

"So, here we are…" Natsu started.

"Yeah, here we are but at least I'm glad for having tried out that last thing…"

"And I have the soreness to prove it!" Natsu said jokingly. "No, it was really good. No regrets."

"No regrets." Gray echoed, entwining their fingers.

Outside the ground started splitting up and devouring buildings in apotheotic mayhem.

Clouds of dust rose and engulfed the world.

(1) The version here of ffn is the edited one. To read the full story, please head to my AO3.

The link is the following /works/622183.

**A/N:** A bit late, I know, but I did feel like writing to this theme. Hopefully I didn't do too badly and this was an enjoyable read...

Anyway, I must dedicate this story (I know, it's not too much) to some important people. First, it's Subkulture, my beta. She's so awesome and encouraging and if not for her I would've given up writing already. Then comes Fullbusterrulesmyheart. Your words have been extremely encouraging and I hope you had fun with yet another piece by me. IcedSoulFairy and AUehara should also be named because their kind words have made me grab my pen and stop procrastinating on the load of fics I have to complete – well, sort of... I ended up writing this instead. xD Also, Yami-Taichi, I do know you're not going to read this (yet…) but when you do… :P (and I promise that a Gray/Natsu will come soon!)

And of course that I must thank all the readers who bother to click on my stories. From the bottom of my heart, I hope you have fun with these little stories I come up with…

This story is unbeta-ed, for the time being. I got too impatient and decided to post. ^^'

Okay, reviews are appreciated. They kind of inspire my Muse. ^^


End file.
